disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Thankfowl Day
'Happy Thankfowl Day '''is the 30th episode of Season 17. Summary Captain Jake and Kwazii want to show their friends that wild turkey-like creatures called Thankfowls are interesting. This leads into a Thankfowl-themed adventure and a rescue mission involving Chef Pete, who is hunting for the largest Thankfowl in the Fantasy Forest. Plot The episode begins with a contraption Captain Jake setting up a bucket of water and making it fall onto a sleeping Kwazii. Captain Jake then asks him, "What's the heaviest flying bird in Fantasy Forest?" Kwazii incorrectly answers "wild Thankfowl". Amaya wakes up and says they are acting like turkeys, as in "silly people". The pirates dislike this definition for the word "turkey", so they decide to show their teammates that wild Thankfowls are interesting just like wild turkeys. They get moving and run through the forest to find wild Thankfowls when they bump into Chef Pete. Pete tells them that he "is just out for a nature walk". The Disney Junior Club leave him alone and return to finding wild Thankfowls. After the incident, they call their Hilly Hole friends P. King Duckling, Wombat, and Chumpkins. The critters tell them of a place where wild Thankfowls are plentiful. Later, P. King Duckling, Wombat, Chumpkins, and the Disney Junior Club crew meet up with each other. They then lead them to a corn maze, where they find a flock of wild Thankfowls. Sofia finishes Thankfowl Discs, and the pirate pals activate their Magical Creature Power Suits with P. King Duckling, Wombat, and Chumpkins as their cheerleaders. After that, P. King Duckling, Wombat, and Chumpkins laugh, and so too are Sofia and Sheriff Callie, then they take off. Kwazii bumps into a tree and loses a couple of tail feathers. Suddenly, Captain Jake and Kwazii hear Pete singing about catching wild Thankfowls. Captain Jake successfully deactivates, but Kwazii is unable to. At a sudden, Loretta tells Kwazii that Thanksgiving was not the best day for him to be stuck in a thankfowl suit. The critters then decide to find out what Pete is up to. They interrogate him, and he says that he is hunting for the biggest Thankfowl in the forest. After freaking him out, they explain Pete's plan to the Disney Junior Club. However, Pete comes back and starts firing dough balls at Kwazii (he has Thankfowl Powers). Captain Jake activates his Thankfowl Magical Creature Power Suit to get the attention of Pete, deactivating when he closes in on him, but on round two, Pete notices the Thankfowl icon on Captain Jake's Suit's activation button and spoil Captain Jake's Thankfowl Suit by pouring some gravy onto it. While Sofia continues trying to fix Kwazii's Suit, Captain Jake calls the Disney Junior Club and says that Pete is coming their way. P. King Duckling, Wombat, and Chumpkins decide to trap Pete in the corn maze, and Kwazii is to get Pete's attention. Kwazii catches Pete's attention and rejoins the Disney Junior Club as they run into the corn maze. Inside, the Disney Junior Club and Pete take different paths. Pete hears the gobbling sound of a Thankfowl (Kwazii), but ends up finding a Solar Bear. The Solar Bear attacks Pete and tosses him around, causing him to get lost in the maze. Everyone else, on the other hand, successfully exits. At the end, the Disney Junior Club have a Thanksgiving meal. Kwazii still has not deactivated his Suit, but this does not stop him from unleashing a contraption that results in Captain Jake getting smacked by an apple pie. Everybody laughs, and Kwazii says, "Happy Thankfowl Day.", ending the episode. Villain Motives * Chef Pete: To hunt for the largest Thankfowl in the Fantasy Forest Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on ''Happy Turkey Day from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 17 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with villains Category:Wild Kratts Category:Thanksgiving Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Chef Pete Category:Complete Season 17 episodes Category:Season 17 episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 17 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Group images